FAQ
= Frequently Answered Questions = Welcome to Living Dungeon World! The vast and untamed continent of Mithrasia has opened up to explorers and adventurers alike. Grab your weapon of choice and forge out into the unknown with your colleagues, in search of adventure, knowledge and treasure. Battle fierce lizard-men in the delta of the White River! Chart the path of the White River as it meanders further into the continent! Loot ancient artefacts from forgotten temples, built long ago and fallen into ruin! Explore the land of the goblins, while our uneasy truce with them lasts! Where should you go? What should you do? It’s up to you, the adventurer, in Living Dungeon World! What is Living Dungeon World? Living Dungeon World is a massively multiplayer tabletop roleplaying game. Every week a number of adventures happen in the world of Mithrasia. While each adventure is self-contained, your actions will affect the greater world. Living Dungeon World uses the Dungeon World ruleset, which is simple to pick up and mimics the old-school dungeon crawl feel of early D&D. Want even more info? Player intro pack How do I play? First, I recommend you like us on Facebook. Most activity is coordinated through there. You’ll immediately see there’s a bunch of people posting logs of adventures and trying to gather people for further adventures. We try to keep a maximum of five players per session – any more and the GMs get overloaded. If a mission looks cool to you, click Like, say you’re new, and turn up on the designated day. We’ll make sure you have a character and you can quickly get down to bashing lizard-men. What do I need to play? If you have them, it’s handy to bring along two six-sided dice, plus one four-sided, one eight-sided and one ten-sided dice. You probably won’t need any others. If you don’t have these, don’t worry! There’s usually enough at the table to go around. A pencil and eraser are handy to have as well – if you’re feeling generous, snacks for the table are always appreciated. If you want to prepare, email the GMs and they should be able to get you a set of character sheets. If you want, you can download copies of the character sheets and move sheets from the official dungeon world website. If you want a copy of the whole book, they've got it for sale for a very reasonable price (hardcopy or pdf) there too. Note that there are a couple of house rules, for example, Bolster can only be used in between sessions (and has kind of been replaced by our own set of in between session options). Where and when do you play? Our usual meeting times are Tuesday and Thursday evenings from around 6:00pm through 10:00pm. We meet in rooms KH07 and KH08 at Kirkwood Village, University of Canterbury. Do I need to be a SAGA member to play? If you want to find out what this is all about, you should come along and play in a game, member or not. If you find you like this sort of thing, we’d strongly encourage you to sign up. Membership is $5 for the year, and the benefits far outweigh the cost. For more information on joining SAGA, talk to one of the committee members at a SAGA night, or email the promotions officer. How do I do things between adventures? Between sessions it’s assumed that you muck about and do odd jobs. However, you might want to do something very specific between sessions - stuff that doesn't really count as an adventure, say. For more information on what you can do, check out our page on between-sessions moves. I want to play class x. Will you let me? We GMs have our own little whitelist of custom classes. Some custom classes are just too powerful, don’t fit into Living Dungeon World that well, or we just don’t think they’ll work that well in adventures. You may have some of them in your game! If you want something about your character to be…different…let us know, and we’ll tell you if that’s OK or not. There’s no penalty for asking! How do I start my own adventures? At some point you’ll end up with something you want to do in Mithrasia. At this point, there’s nothing to do but assemble your own party. Pick a day and a mission objective, and post to the Facebook page. Please put “ADVENTURERS WANTED” (in caps) at the start of your post. Here’s a sample: ADVENTURERS WANTED (Thursday). The lizard men have been raiding Robard’s Crossing uncontested for too long now! I plan on heading south and putting a stop to these raids. People will like your post if they want to be a part of the adventure. I recommend you have at least three people in your party – with less than that, travel in the wilderness gets dangerous. Remember, it’s hard to GM a game with more than five, so this is your maximum. Once you have a party together, show up on the night and you should have a GM ready to take your party. I have more questions burning within me! Your GP might be able to help with that. If not, email us and we’ll see what we can do.